


Gasoline

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan angst, Song fic, roman and logan argue in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Can’t they understand? I am like them, I know I am. I feel just the same, even if I don’t know how to show it.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> On my way to work the other day, music playing from my phone, the song Gasoline by Halsey came on. Some of the lyrics hit me as being good for a short bit with Logan. Also I’m gonna fix it with a different song :D Cross posted from Tumblr

Logan leaned back in his desk chair and pushed his glasses up to rub the bridge of this nose. So many believed him to be devoid of emotions, unable to feel them in most capacities. Granted emotions could get in the way of important decisions and he wanted to not let them get in the way of his logic. Sometimes he wished he didn’t feel the emotions he did, sometimes the could be confusing but there were people who believed he never had any. The worst part, in his opinion, was that Roman also believed that. He had expressed the belief more than once and it was beginning to ware on the logical trait.

_And all the people say  
You can’t wake up, this is not a dream_

With a groan the man pushed away from the desk, his chair rolling and scraping harshly at the hardwood floor. He had better things to be doing than dwelling on things other people had said. He needed to be working on the schedule or even researching various facts for another video. Logan stood up, grabbing the laptop from his desk and making his way down the stairs to work in the commons area.

~~

It was a bad idea. Of course it would be a bad idea, Roman was in the living room being as flamboyant as he typically was. It was causing Logan to be unable to work. So he snapped at the creative side. It resulted in a heated argument, Roman having been surprised at the anger fueled arguments coming from Logan.

“What would you even know?! You don’t have emotions!” Roman shouted across the room, glaring as he did so.

“FALSEHOOD! I’m tired of everyone believing that I don’t feel! I do! I can’t help but feel!” Tears were beginning to gather in Logan’s eyes, causing Roman to stall. Patton, having been drawn to try to stop the argument put his hands to his mouth. “Everyone has emotions and feelings and thinking I am any different is silly.” He muttered before sinking out of the room, leaving the two sides staring at where he once stood.

“I was unaware..” Roman’s words cut off, for once unsure of what to say in response to what had just happened. Patton sighed lightly as he settled on the couch, wanting to go comfort Logan but knowing to give him time to cool off.

“Logan always feels, but more often than not he doesn’t know how to deal with it all. So he tends not to bring it up. He also believes that they affect his decision making.” The moral side rubbed at the fabric of the cushion he was sitting on.

“I had no idea he was affected like that.” Roman muttered as he sat on the couch as well.

_You’re part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline 

Logan sat on the floor of his room, his back against his bed. It was the best he could do before collapsing. Everything seemed to become took much, he said too much. But Roman’s words tended to dig deep, whether he knew it happened or not. His glasses sat on the floor next to him as he scrubbed at his eyes to stop the tears.

“Why can’t I stop?” His voice hiccuped as he spoke. He just wanted to regain his composure, return to the level-headed man he typically was. But he couldn’t stop, everything had finally overflowed. He wasn’t a machine, but most only ever treated him as such. It was all he would ever feel like he was to anyone else.

The man sat there, trying to calm down, a hand over his mouth as he tried to suppress the sobs. He needed to calm down but it seemed as though his body had other plans.


End file.
